Alan Scott (Prime Earth)
Barry and John explained their mission to them and how they came into their timeline, also stating they were members of the Justice League. The JSA came to the realization that their existence must have been erased if the the two hadn't heard of them, with all of the team members then introducing themselves. Scott expressed surprise when John brings up the Green Lantern Corps and implores John to tell him more about it, but is stopped by Doctor Fate who states it will be dangerous for them to even interact as the timeline had been altered many times. The JSA agreed to team up with Barry and John and headed to Pearl Harbor to find the Totality shard kept there but found that the the Legion of Doom had taken over the minds of all soldiers present there. He battled the Japanese forces under their control alongside John and was impressed by his great willpower but remarked that he needed to be more truthful. After getting into the base, they were attacked by American soldiers under the Legion's thrall and eventually confronted their enemies. Aquaman however subdued the Legion and stated that they needed to get to Atlantis in order to get the Totality back to their time. As they travel to Atlantis, Alan reminded him to be more open about his emotions. John remarked that he was dismayed at people siding with Doom in both their times, but Alan stated that it isn't about what they achieve but fighting for what they want. The JSA and the League members were however stopped by the Atlantean guards, realizing that Atlantis was now ruled by Vandal Savage of the past and his Legionnaires Club who demanded they hand over the Totality. They were however again confronted by the Legion of Doom and the god Poseidon. John convinced Vandal to help them by stating that the real fight was always within them and that the fate of the universe depended on his decision. Impressed, Alan stated that he was worthy successor to the name of Green Lantern. As Alan and the JSA battled the Legion of Doom, Vandal opened a portal for them to travel to the League's timeline. After arriving in the timeline, Alan told John that the JSA will stay there to help them fight against the forces of Perpetua after she regained part of her former powers. Doomsday Clock Alan was riding a train one evening, but a bridge it was passing through collapsed. He was supposed to grasp at a Lantern that would save his life and transform him into the first Green Lantern of Earth, however Doctor Manhattan moved the lantern six inches out of Alan's reach so that Scott dies in the train accident and leaves no family behind, as the green lantern is passed through different locations thereafter. His death causes Justice Society of America to never exist in the first place as he was a major cause behind it. Their past existence was first leaked to Lois Lane secretly by Ozymandias. She however had never heard of them, a result of Dr Manhattan's meddling with the timeline. Manhattan however undid his alterations and moved the Green Lantern back into Scott's reach after being inspired by Superman's words. This caused Scott to survive and the JSA to be restored back to reality. Scott was investigated under the campaign to root out suspected communists by Senator Joe McCarthy, but declared innocent. The JSA including Alan in 2019 came to the aid of Superman in Washington, D.C. and helped him stop the ongoing battle between the metahumans. Scott later promised that JSA will investigate the role of the Department of Metahuman Affairs in the "Supermen theory", which alleged that the American goverment had been creating metahumans to act as its tools. Altered timeline Following further alterations to the timeline, Wonder Woman became the world's first superhero. Her heroics and ability to see the greatness in every individual inspired Alan to become a superhero himself. | Powers = | Abilities = * : Before his death, Alan was an upcoming mechanic. | Strength = | Weaknesses = * | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | DC = None | Wikipedia = Alan Scott | Links = }} Category:Engineers